Be With You
by TwiFic Doctorward Contest
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen doesn't need the Force to find his perfect woman. She comes limping right into his life. Entry for the Twific Doctorward Contest.


**TwiFic Doctorward Contest**

**Title: Be With You**

**Prompt: 8**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen doesn't need the Force to find his perfect woman. She comes limping right into his life. **

**Word Count: 6614**

**Rating: M**

**********Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"What the hay, Emmett? It reeks in here." I walk out of my room to see my brother in his usual place - on my couch with his hand down his pants, eating chips like a young Al Bundy.

"Does not."

"Are you fermenting cheese between your toes? Put some shoes on. And not mine."

"That was just that one time. It was raining and I needed to get my...er...stuff, out of the car."

"Liar. About your 'stuff' and squeezing your Wookie feet into my shoes more than once." I wave my hand in front of my face. "That smell is going to be in my hair all day." Like he cares if I smell like carcass.

My brother wiggles his toes which probably launches his foot fromage all over our coffee table. Well, my coffee table. He doesn't pay any rent, and he eats all my food. See, my little brother is somewhat of a ne'er-do-well.

Okay. Let's get real. He's a total pot-head loser. But I love him.

Just not his feet.

"It's just a touch of athletes' foot. It's not contagious...much." He mutters the last part, which should have been a red flag. But I think I'm completely caught up in the smell and ignore it.

"Athlete. Right," I scoff. "Is ball scratching now a sport?"

He pats his growing beer belly. Probably so he doesn't grab said balls. "Hilarious. And you don't even notice the smell."

I scoff. "_You _don't even notice it. It smells like when Han cut open the tauntaun in Empire to keep Luke warm."

"Like you know what that smells like."

"I do. It smells like your rotten feet. How does Rosalie stand to have you in her bed? She must be so thrilled to have time off from her five kids that even you'll do for a distraction."

"Four kids," he corrects. I roll my eyes. Like four is so different. It's still a full minivan. "And she's distracted by my huge co-"

"Emmett! I never want to hear you talk about your...thingie." My voice lowers to a whisper.

"It's a cock, sis. Every man has one...though admittedly none as glorious as mine. How are you going to get one in you if you can't even say the word?"

"I don't... need one of those in me."

Emmett looks at me sadly. "Right. Only someone who's been without good dick would say that."

"I've had...that before. Remember Jake?" Okay, "good" is a stretch, but Emmett doesn't need to know that my college boyfriend wasn't packing much in the penis department. Or that what he lacked in size was definitely not made up for in skill. But he did have a nice smile and an original Millenium Falcon in the box. Factory sealed. Sometimes he'd let me touch it - with gloves on, of course.

I mean the Falcon. Not his penis. I don't recall touching that. But I probably would've worn gloves.

Emmett interrupts my thoughts of Jake's little wang with a question. "Are off to your nerd party?"

"It's later on. And it is not a nerd party," I retort. "It's an opportunity to stretch my creativity with a super cool role-playing game."

"Bella...you're wearing a shirt with Darth Vader on it that says 'Sith Happens.' It doesn't get nerdier than that. At least wear the fucking Leia gold bikini if your are going to be a Star Wars geek. Then you could get some action."

I gasp at the curse. He rolls his eyes, but he's used to my aversion to bad words. "The gold bikini is a cliche. And Dad gave me this shirt for my birthday."

"Enablers. I totally blame both of them for your personality. Between Mom and her Duran Duran love and Dad and his Seinfeld obsession, I don't know how I'm related to this group of freaks. You're like their fan girl clone - just twenty years younger."

"You're still mad we had to celebrate Festivus that one time. And I get plenty of...action."

"Rolling those weird dice with those geezers doesn't count, sis. You're twenty-three, a teacher, attractive, according to my friends - because I'm not looking - and you should be getting laid. Sam said he'd do you."

"Gross. Sam would do a blow up doll. And what makes you such an expert, huh? You're only getting Rosalie because you fixed her minivan for free. She's doing you for parts." I look around for my shoes. I know I left them somewhere.

"Yeah. My parts make her scream," he says, nodding and grabbing his crotch. His smile is all smirky.

"She's like forty. You're twenty-two."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm surprised at you. You love old shit, and all your friends are our parents' age."

"That's different. I'm not having intercourse with them."

"It doesn't dry up and fall off when you get old. Mom and Dad are still getting busy."

"Gag."

"Older is they way to go. Lots of experience. Rose sure knows how to suck a di-"

"Oh my gosh, Em," I interrupt.

"Whu-ut? It's the truth. She'd be complimented by that. Her ex never appreciated her. I appreciate her all night long." He punctuates that statement with a roll of his hips.

Aaaand - that's my cue to leave. "Hey, shove my shoes over this way. They're under the table. Ugh...don't touch them with your feet."

"Too late," he mutters. "I sort of wore them to go outside."

Oh, shiatsu. I have to burn those. They were my favorite Vans - Hello Kitty storm troopers.

"You're such an ice hole. Bleach everything that you've touched with your funky feet."

Emmett laughs and starts talking about Rosalie driving his "stick shift" again. That was unpleasant breakfast conversation.

"You need to meet someone so you won't be so uptight...just saying. Rosie has a brother who is really into the newer Star Wars movies. He does a great Jar Jar Binks impression."

I gasp, horrified. How dare he mention that abomination? "You really don't know me at all, do you? I need to leave."

I flail about, grabbing my things, trying to rush out before he can again make reference to the worst character in movie history. As I'm flailing, I can see the glass case holding my mint condition Han Solo action figure falling from the shelf I just bumped into. I can't grab it, but I save the case from hitting the hard wood and splintering apart.

With my foot.

That is sporting a very non-protective flip flop because Emmett turned my Vans into a biohazard.

"Mother trucker, that hurts!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse calls out. I limp over to the door that leads to the examining rooms. She smiles and leads me into the room, directing me to sit on the table. "Dr. Cullen will be right with you. "You are very lucky. He's the best."

I thank her, and proceed to glance around the small room. I guess I was lucky that the podiatrist was in today and didn't have to come back another time. Though I'm not feeling so great about the throbbing in my toe.

I'm probably going to miss my role-playing game night because I had to be a clutz. Maybe I'll be lucky and the doctor will just put a bandage on it and send me on my way. I don't have much time to think about it because the arrival of the doctor is announced with a sharp rap on the door.

"Miss Swan?" he says, sweeping into the room. "I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you today?"

I turn towards the voice that sounds like a young Liam Neeson. I'll try not to hold that against my doctor. I haven't forgiven Liam for being in _that _movie.

"I understand that you injured your foot."

I see green eyes, more verdant than the forest of Endor. Looking at me. Waiting.

"I'm...er...Holy cow." The man is gorgeous. More beautiful than Harrison Ford in Raiders of the Lost Ark wearing his tweed jacket. Which is at the top of my hotness meter. He's got to be in his mid-thirties or so, because he doesn't look like a boy. Or even a guy. He's all man. You can tell by the way he fills out his dress shirt. And his pants.

I need to take a picture of him for my mom. She'll never believe me.

"Are you feeling pain, Miss Swan?" He moves closer, pointing to my foot.

I blink. I try to get ahold of myself before he thinks I'm an idiot. But he must be used to women acting like idiots around him, what with the perfect face and a slight Irish accent.

"I'm...fine, Doctor. Just dropped something on my foot."

"May I?" he asks, reaching for my leg.

"Oh, yes. Touch me wherever." My toe is no longer throbbing. That achy pounding is now somewhere else.

He looks at me and clears his throat. It almost sounds like a snort. He begins his examination - I'm so glad I shaved and got that pedicure. He would be disgusted by me if I was hairier than an Ewok. His long, warm fingers touch the bottom of my foot and I start giggling.

"Sorry. I'm ticklish."

He smiles. It's devastating. "Is that Yoda on your toe?"

"Yes."

He rolls his seat a little closer as he touches my ankle. At this moment I wish the damned case had fallen on my upper thigh.

"That's rather unusual for someone your age," he says, looking at my face. When he sees it fall at his comment he adds, "I like unusual." He gestures to my shirt. "Fan, too, I am."

"Awesome," I whisper. I'm referring to his face. He thinks I mean his comment. Though his Yoda-speak is pretty awesome, too.

We're looking at each other for a moment, studying, then he clears his throat. "So tell me what happened."

"One of my er, collectables was falling, and I tried to stop it from breaking with my foot."

"Your collectable? Did you save it?"

"Yes, thank gosh. I wouldn't have been able to replace it."

"What was it, may I ask?"

"Umm...it was my Han Solo action figure," I reply, sheepishly. Most people laugh when I mention my collectables.

"1978 version?" he asks, looking curious.

"Yes." How does he know about this?

"Large head?"

"Of course. Though I do have both."

"I have a large head, too."

"Really? Do you take it out and play with it? I've never touched mine."

"I handle mine often. I've been playing with it since I got it. It's more fun if you touch it."

"I've always wanted to touch mine, but my parents told me not to. They said it would be more valuable to wait."

"That's true," he replies, "But it's more fun to play with it." He laughs. "My mam always said I was a bit naughty."

"Oh." I'm feeling warm all over. To think he is a fan and actually handled his Han. He is so hot. "Maybe someday I'll open it up and touch it."

"You should. And I should get back to checking you out. I mean, your foot." He touches a particularly sore spot.

"Ouch. That hurts like a biscuit."

"Sorry. I had to check. So, based on your x-rays and my exam, it's a contusion. Not serious. Ice it, and take an over-the-counter pain-killer if necessary. You'll be free to take up your normal physical activity in a day or two."

I snort. "I'm not very active." I swing my legs down off the exam table.

"Really?" He sounds surprised. "Your body is so..." he looks me up and down, "fit."

I feel his gaze travel over my tight t-shirt and shorts. I'm glad I'm not in costume right now. Fan or no fan, that might be a bit much for him to handle.

"Yeah? No one has ever said that they thought I worked out."

"Well, I'm surprised. You're perfect," he coughs, "I mean, according to your chart, your body proportions are perfect," he says.

"Thank you. No one has ever said that either."

"Obviously you're not with the right people."

"I'm not with any people."

"That's very surprising," he says, slowly. His hands are gripping his thighs. I can see the outlines of the muscles there and the way his shirt stretches across his chest. I don't even know any guys with muscle tone.

I don't reply; I'm too busy staring. How I wish I could use The Force right now. I'd make him do something really dirty.

"Miss Swan?"

"Bella, please," I reply after a moment. I need to collect myself. You'd think I'd never been around an extremely attractive man before. Oh, right. I haven't.

"Bella, there is one other thing that made me think you were a workout afficiando - you do have a mild case of athletes' foot."

"Shut the front door!"

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know how I survived the humiliation of having the hottest man I've ever seen in person prescribe me anti-fungal cream and tell me how I can keep my foot odor to a minimum.

So much for the sexy times I'd imagined while he was fondling my arch. I had thought we were having a moment. I mean, he has action figures! But all possibilities of him maybe being interested in me was shot to hell the second he picked dead skin from between my toes.

Fracking Emmett. I blame him for this whole mess. I'm going to hide his stash of weed. His bong too.

Though if that whole episode hadn't happened, I wouldn't have seen Dr. Cullen. And that would have been a crime. So I won't hide Emmett's weed. For long. Maybe just until our mom and dad come for a visit. The last time they caught him was very entertaining.

I arrive a few minutes early for my game night. Jasper and Alice are hosting this month. They are a really great couple that I met through my roommate at college. They came to visit their daughter and ended up making friends with me.

After they notice my huge bruise, I tell her about the action figure debacle as we put out the snacks and set up for the game. I also tell her about my hot doctor, who she says I should have jumped on in the exam room.

She also tells me we are going to have a new player joining us. He's supposed to be a hard core fan with tons of collectables - some really hard to find stuff he got in Europe.

"He's really handsome, Bella. He's older than you, but you hang out with older people all the time. You're mature enough to handle him. And he's Garrett's cousin."

Like that would sweeten the deal. Garrett looks and sounds like the Lucky Charms leprechaun after retirement. He only gets fandom women because he once worked as a grip on Return of the Jedi.

"I'm not interested in a set up, Alice."

I don't add that her version of "cute" is not reliable because Jasper looks like one of the creatures in the cantina on Mos Eisley. I mean I'm not vain or totally into looks, but let's be real. And the males in our group (which is everyone except for Alice and me) are also pretty unfortunate looking. And old. And, though it pains me to admit it, they have some unusual habits which make them less desirable to the female persuasion. Which is sad because they do have some things in common with me. So that's why I'm not expecting much.

"You'll be surprised, Bella. I bet you'll be interested."

"It will take a Jedi mind trick, Alice."

She laughs. "I have a feeling about this. And I'm never wrong."

"Sweetheart, the guys are here," Jasper calls out.

"It's time, Bella."

We walk up the stairs to the living room where the rest of our group has assembled. I greet everyone then glance around, looking for the new guy.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asks.

Hmm, the new guy is named Edward? He's got to be ancient. Who names their kid Edward?

"Right here," a soft, accented voice calls out from behind me. A voice that I know. A voice that I was going to think about tonight when I played with the kitty.

"Oh, Edward. You're here. I'd like you to meet-" Alice starts.

"Bella," he says, before I turn around and see that it's him. "I'd know that foot anywhere."

"Dr. Cullen. Hello."

My eyes dart around in embarrassment, looking everywhere except at his face, which is a crime. My stomach is fluttering with nerves. The man is really too attractive for this room. I glance at him again, noticing that he's changed out of his work attire. Now he's wearing an Empire t-shirt that's obviously vintage and well-worn jeans. And Vans.

Good gravy. He's like someone made up a prototype based upon everything I think sexy in a man.

"You two know each other?" Alice asks. She looks back and forth at us.

"He's my podiatrist, Alice."

Her eyes widen then her smile erupts. "How wonderful. I bet you know all the erogenous zones on the foot."

I resist the urge to cover my face and groan.

"Technically, I'm not treating Bella anymore. Unless she wants a follow up for the athl-"

"Please, no," I interrupt. "I don't want to hear that word. I'm going to kill Emmett for infecting me."

"Emmett is someone you're dating?" he asks.

"Oh no." I shiver at the thought. "He's my brother."

"She's completely single and ready for a man. Emphasis on 'ready' and 'man,' " Alice says, nudging me closer to Dr. Cullen.

He chuckles.

"Alice," I hiss. "Dr. Cullen doesn't need to hear that."

She rolls her eyes.

"Call me Edward, Bella. I'm not your doctor any more."

"But you can play doctor," Alice offers.

"Alice," I groan.

"You two have lots in common, I bet," she adds.

I smile nervously, glancing at Dr. Cullen. Edward. I've yet to say it out loud. I wonder if he'd be turned on if I called him that while riding his face. I know I'd be.

It's just a thought.

Alice pulls Jasper away when he comes over to say hello, bidding us to continue our conversation. She's not subtle about it. She probably would cheer me on if I did ride his face.

"So," we both say at the same time. It causes me to giggle and break the layer of tension between us. I'd like to think it's sexual tension, but that remains to be seen.

We share in some small talk until Jasper calls out for everyone to go down to the basement for our game. Edward escorts me, lightly touching the small of my back all the way down the stairs. "You feeling okay? I wouldn't want you to fall and reinjure yourself."

"I'm perfect. Thanks for guiding me."

Alice has obviously arranged the seating because the only spot left is the small two-person bench. Geez, his thigh is so warm and firm when it presses next to mine.

Garrett introduces Edward to the rest of the group. Mike, Eric, and Ben all eye Edward, checking out the new guy. They are obviously not checking him out like I am - memorizing the way his jawline is highlighted by the shadow of his beard. Or the way his shirt rides up when he reaches across the table to shake hands and I can see a smattering of reddish hair leading down to his button fly.

Are other men supposed to look like this?

I'm suddenly glad that I play with a bunch of middle-aged guys. No competition for the good doctor. Although he is hot enough to make a straight man think about experimenting.

"So you're a doctor, huh?" Mike asks.

"Podiatrist, actually."

"Got a foot fetish, aye?" cracks Eric with a snort.

"The opposite, actually. I dislike feet. Especially seeing them all day long."

"Then why did you specialize in that field?" he asks.

"My pap is a doctor too. He told me that I would get sick of whatever area I specialized in. So I picked one I didn't particularly care for."

"What kind of doctor is your father?" I ask.

"Gynocologist," he replies. "You can see why I didn't follow in his footsteps. I didn't want to dislike that part of the body."

Everyone laughs. Ben high fives him, which is amazing because I've never seen him touch another person. He has this germ thing. He's only started going out in public without gloves.

"Your poor mother," Alice says.

"Yeah. They're not together anymore. On a positive note, he's shared all his knowledge of the female form with me. So I still have that expertise without all of the negatives."

He looks at me when he says this.

I start to perspire like I can feel the heat of his gaze. "Alice, can you put on the air, please."

I squirm in my seat when his finger tip runs gently along my hand that rests between us. Just a tip and I'm already ruined. What I would do with the whole thing...

Yeah, what would I do with the whole thing?

I don't even know. But I bet Dr. Cullen knows what to do. He seems more than proficient.

"So you and Garrett are cousins, Edward? You don't look much alike," Jasper says.

That's an understatement.

"Yeah. On my mam's side."

Garrett adds, "Our side has all the looks. But he has some Cullen blood."

I stifle a snort. Obviously Edward got all the good looks on both sides of his family.

"The Masens and Cullens are both excellent Irish families," Edward says. "I'm very lucky that my mam moved here to go to college and met my pap."

"All right, let's stop talking about the new guy and play," Mike complains. "I mean, who cares?"

"I sense a great disturbance in the Force. Oh wait, it's just Mike being a Jar Jar," Alice says.

Everyone laughs, and we settle in for the game. Jasper, as the game master, begins by stating the era and setting: Rebellion on Tatooine. Everyone ahhhs, because that's a favorite. There's not a lot of side conversations as we play, engrossing ourselves in the game. Edward is creative and knowledgeable. The other guys grumble whenever he has a good turn, which is often.

When the game ends, it's late. Everyone is yawning and stretching, but not me. I'm completely keyed up from the game. And Edward. He was touching me - my hand, my arm, my leg - throughout the game. I may not be very experienced, but I have a feeling that he's interested. I wonder what his move is to get in my pants. Most guys my age start with some lame pick up lines.

Not that he needs a line. I'm pretty sure his gaze will make my clothes disappear spontaneously. I take my time gathering my things, stalling and hoping that he'll talk to me. I feel his presence behind me before I hear him.

"Bella?" he asks softly, "If you're not tired I'd like to take you somewhere to have a coffee. I'd like to get to know you better."

I guess a real man doesn't need to play games to get what he wants. And it seems that Edward wants me. I refrain from doing a Snoopy dance in joy.

I also refrain from answering him because he says, "Bella? If you're not interested, it's okay. I won't bother you."

I turn around so fast I almost knock into him. He grabs my elbows to keep me steady. "No! I mean, yes. I'm interested. Completely interested. I was just trying to process that you asked me out."

"Oh. Then you want to?"

"Really, really want to."

He smiles at me, ducking his head slightly, placing his hands in his pockets.

I don't think he realizes how devistating this whole shy, sheepish thing he has going on really is. I sway a little, caught in his hotness tractor beam. He rubs his hand through his hair, and I'm pulled in.

"Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam," I mumble.

"Leave that to me," he replies. We both stare at each other in awe. "You are unlike any other woman."

"I hope that's a positive thing," I say with a laugh.

"You just quoted Han Solo to me. I'm insanely turned on right now."

"And you quoted Obi Wan back to me," I say. "I was insanely turned on even before that."

He grasps my hand. "We really need to get out of here. Alice might not mind if we do what I'd like to do with you right here, but you're injured and I wouldn't disrespect you like that."

Stupid foot. And please, please disrespect me. I have a feeling that I'd really enjoy it. Even if Alice watched.

But he takes my hand and we walk to his car. I leave mine at Alice's because who cares? I want to be as close as possible to him.

I'd like to say that we went to his place and I rode his light saber all night long, but Edward is not that type of person. Darm him. I almost begged, but I held strong and kept it classy. Just a tiny whimper when he pulled his lips away. Not that the kiss goodnight wasn't awesome, because it was mind-blowing. Now I can safely say that Irish is the best foreign tongue. Literally.

We also talked. And talked. And found out all those things other than Star Wars that we have in common. Which was a lot considering our age difference - fourteen years. But since I love the stuff my parents loved, we are very much in tune to each other's favorites.

I mean, he's seen U2 in Belfast. He loves watching Friends. And he has a top-notch career and a house.

The last guy I dated loved partying with his friends and thought being a pizza delivery guy was a career. And he stayed on his friend's couch. So Edward is a keeper. His age is irrelevant. No, actually it makes him hotter.

He calls me when he's available, which is the next day, not five days after he gets my number like the douchbags I usually meet. We spend our free time talking and texting. We meet for lunch in the middle of the week because he really wants to see me, even if it's for a short amount of time. He invites me over for dinner and a movie on Saturday night (not Star Wars - Raiders of the Lost Ark - which is almost as good).

Dinner was fantastic (he can cook too), and we spend all night getting acquainted with each other. By that, I mean getting to second base on his couch - which was more exciting than full sex with Jacob, though that isn't saying much. Edward wants to take the physical side slow because he doesn't want our relationship based solely upon sex, which is good with me because I'm not known for my sex moves.

As long as I know that he's interested (he is - the size of the blaster in his pants is bonafide proof), I can wait until he thinks we're ready for that step. So until we take it, I'll just have to settle for his hands and tongue.

Poor me.

I'm not used to this level of attention. I like it. And I really like him. But I need to be careful. I don't want to be one of those lame women who fall in love instantly with a pretty face and hot body and have nothing else.

Okay, so he's so much more than that.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my goodness...you're incredible," I cry out. We're at his house again, a week after our first dinner.

"Yeah? That's good? There?" he asks, rubbing me in firm strokes.

"I can't believe I got you to do me. You said you never do this."

"I guess I can't resist you."

"I've never felt that before." I blow out a breath. I've never been more relaxed.

He smiles, letting my leg down off his shoulder. "Then you've never had your foot rubbed properly."

"That was better than sex," I blurt out.

He looks at me sadly. "I guess there's another thing that you haven't had properly done to you as well."

"You could show me that, too."

"I will. Soon. But before that, there's some other things we can do." And he does them.

I almost pass out. He barely lets me calm down before he's at it again.

"What was that?" I cry out. My legs are shaking.

"Multiple orgasm," he says with a slight smirk. "I'm gathering you haven't felt that before, either."

"I don't think I've had one orgasm before if that's what it's like."

He laughs. "I've only just started on you, Bella."

Holy snap.

Afterwards, I want to call up his father and congratulate him on the fine job he did teaching Edward about the vagina.

.

.

.

.

.

"You were right, Emmett," I say with a smile. I've been smiling since Edward brought me home early this morning. I fell asleep instantly, but I'm sure I was smiling.

"Of course I was. About what, this time?" I think that's what he says. It's hard to tell with the double cheeseburger jammed in his mouth.

"Older is better."

"Ahh...So Edward finally glazed the donut?"

"I wasn't talking about that."

"So you didn't ride his meat stick?"

"Ugh."

"That bad, huh? Is he light in the pants?"

"No! You're impossible. I just meant about the age difference. It's been great. He's great. Now I know why none of my relationships worked out. I was waiting for him."

"That's good, sis. Now you can have what Rose and I have."

"Thanks. But I need more than a booty call when the kids are asleep."

"Hey. That's not true. She calls me when they're at school, too. We can get loud then."

"You two are made for each other. Like Kim and Kanye."

"Too fucking right. You should see the sex tape we made."

Of course, why wouldn't I want to see my brother getting it on?

"You're practically sole mates."

"Don't hate, Bells. I'm sure that Edward guy will film you too when you finally get some."

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you into kinky stuff, Edward?" I ask quietly, as he kisses my neck. We're back at his place. Heated kisses at the front door lead to shirtless Edward in his room. I know this is going to happen now, and I can't help the nervous flutters low in my belly. I'm fighting a slight feeling of inadequacy. He's so gorgeous, so everything. I'm feeling like a dumb little girl. Really dumb, apparently, because I'm asking an Emmett-induced question when he has his hands on my behind.

"Kinky?" His accent makes that word sound so sexy. All words really. "Anti-fungal" coming from his lips is like music. "I don't need toys, if that's what you mean. I just need you. Naked."

His kisses move down to the tops of my breasts. He pulls away briefly to pull my shirt over my head.

"Yeah? No filming?" I step out of my shoes.

"Filming?" He snorts. "I'll be otherwise occupied." He tilts my head to the side to get better access to my neck. I feel the nip of his teeth under my jaw.

"Oh...Emmett said-"

"Don't think about Emmett. Focus on me, and what I'm doing to you." He pops open the front closure on my bra. "You want me, Bella?"

"Yes," I sigh. Yes, I want him, and yes to the tongue action on my nipple.

"Can have you?" he asks, his hands pushing down my skirt. I hold on to his broad shoulders. His muscles flex and stretch as he tugs off my panties.

"If you want." My trembling fingers fumble over the button and zip of his pants.

"I want," he says, cupping me. He kisses me deeply. "I want everything."

"You have everything, Edward." I'm naked, exposed to him in more ways than one. But I trust him, and I have to take that last leap.

He grips my hips and pushes me down on his bed. He slides out of his pants then crawls over me like the sexy predator he is. He's long and lean, all golden skin and muscle. And he looks like he's going to eat me.

Oh shnikies, he is.

His tongue flicks out, and my back arches. My hands are gripping all that glorious hair, holding his head where I want him. His fingers rub and press, inside and out, until I cry out for him.

"Sweet cheezits, that's good." I huff out a long breath. "You're amazing."

He laughs, wiping his mouth on my thigh. Oh gosh, that's so hot. "And you're gorgeous." He gets up, his knees spread between my thighs. He kisses me on my belly, his hands holding my hips.

"Edward. I've been missing out. I've never had that before." I touch his mouth. His lips are pink and wet. I push the hair away from his face.

He grins. "I'm feeling rather good that I got there first."

"It's never been like this," I say dreamily.

"There's so much more we can have." He lies down on his side hovering over me. His finger passes over the tip of my breast. I turn toward him, reaching for the bulge pressed against my hip. I've been too timid to do more than lightly brush over it.

"Can I have this?" I ask.

"Mmm, Yes."

I push down his underwear, letting his erection spring free. He's beautiful and long and thick. The purplish pink tip is shiny and resting on his belly. I reach out and give it an experimental stroke. Edward grabs my hand and strokes slowly with me.

"I'm going to make you completely let go and scream out something dirty when I make you come again," he says. He rolls on his back and pulls me on top of him. His erection is hot and hard and rubbing between my lips.

"Ohh," I whisper. He rolls his hips, pushing himself into position. He lifts me up and holds me over the tip of his erection. I bite my lip when he pulls me down, slowly filling me up with him.

"Good?" he asks with a grunt. I can feel the tension in his thighs. I know he wants to move.

"Yes. You feel so good."

He kneads my ass, thrusting up, slow and deep. I brace myself, hands on his chest.

"Oh my god, please." I can feel the steady heat, low and deep.

His slow upward strokes turn into a deep, quick snaps of his hips. He holds me down, pressed against him. I can feel him, so hot, so thick, stretching me. Making me burn.

"Oh...don't stop...please."

"Never, baby."

"Please...I love it."

"You feel so good. Tell me what you need," he whispers.

"I need to come...Edward," I plead. He speeds up, hitting the spot that has never been found before, that I never thought existed. I gasp for breath, panting and begging for this not to end.

"That's it, Bella. You're almost there."

He keeps pumping into me, and I my breaths are so shallow I'm almost sobbing, and oh, I can't anymore...I'm going to, "Fuuuccccckkkk!"

"Mmmmm, yes. I can feel you coming."

I collapse on his chest as he slows down his thrusts and stills. It's all heavy breathing and sweat for a few moments. He slides out of me and tucks me into his side.

"I knew it would be like this," he says.

"You were right."

"I just said that."

"No. About what I needed."

"Yeah?"

"I needed a good, loud, 'fuck.' "

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you."

"I know," he says, nuzzling my neck. We're sitting on the couch in our living room, entertaining Emmett who's been kicked out of Rosalie's house once again. "Entertaining" is being polite - we're waiting until he gets the hint that we need alone time.

"For fuck's sake. You two are nauseating," Emmett complains. "Can you please stop with your Star Wars love fest, Han and Leia?"

"Then get out, Emmett. Go be with your...whatever she is."

"My baby mama."

Edward laughs and grabs my hand dramatically. "Do you want to be my baby mama, Bella?"

"Shut up, Edward." I push him away, playfully. "You better put a ring on it first."

"I better do that, huh?" he says, kissing my left hand. "I guess this one wasn't enough." He nods toward the giant rock on my fourth finger.

"Look how she controls you, Edward. This is how you talk to your woman." He takes out his phone and makes a call. "Babe? Yeah. I'm horny. Yeah. Okay. Be over in ten. Later."

"That's how it's done," he says smugly. "And now I have to go. I need to stop and get some diapers and a bottle of vodka or Rosie will kick me out again."

"You are a fine example of a baby daddy, Emmett. Edward, take notes."

"What can I say? My spunk is unstoppable."

"Yes. It was amazing that you knocked up a woman who already had four kids. That's like a medical miracle, right Edward?"

He stops kissing my neck long enough to reply, "Only if he inpregnated her feet."

Emmett laughs. "Well, she does have cankles now. But I like it. More to bite."

I roll my eyes. "Nice. She'd kick your ass if she heard that."

"She's going to do that anyways when she finds out I spent all my paycheck on my new tattoo. I'm just going to try to get some before she sees it. That's going to be hard since it's right by my balls."

We both turn to each other and say, "I've got a bad feeling about this." This sends us into a fit of laughter.

Emmett shakes his head in disgust. "You two are so weird. But I guess that's why you work as a couple."

"We definitely work as a couple," I say.

"I'm outta here. Bye, Bella. Bye, Remington Steele, Jr."

Edward groans. "Why did I say that my mam dated Pierce Brosnan when they were teens? I will never hear the end of that, will I?"

"I'd shout it out to the rooftops if I was your mom. He's still hot."

"Should I be jealous?" he asks. He pulls me onto his lap.

"Maybe in 1984. But now, you've got him beat."

"I'm a little insulted."

"Have you seen him in a tuxedo?"

"Have you seen me in a tuxedo?"

"Next month I will. Then I'll let you know."

"I haven't seen you in your wedding dress and I already know that you'll be the most beautiful bride."

"Dr. Cullen, you say the most wonderful things. Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"Do. Or do not. There is no try."

"I vote do. As in do me now."

Edward laughs as he fingers me.

"Fuck. So proud that you brought me over to the Dark Side, aren't you?"

"It is your destiny, Bella. Now it is time to unleash the power of the Force. I hope your pussy can take it."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave the author some love and remember to come back to vote after May 24th!**


End file.
